


(Raise Your Hands) Toward the Sun

by CrystalizedDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, from enemies to friends, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedDawn/pseuds/CrystalizedDawn
Summary: “What in the world are you doing out here, Potter?”Harry groans, “What’s if look like, Malfoy? I’m trying to sleep.” He closes his eyes and huddles himself into a tight ball, trying to go back to sleep.“Yes, I can see that. My question is why are you doing it out here?” Even with his eyes closed, Harry just knows Malfoy has one perfect eyebrow raised.





	(Raise Your Hands) Toward the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the song "This is War" by Thirty Seconds to Mars.  
> We were given a prompt to choose from a list of words that described how we felt today and one of the words that jumped out of me was 'alive' right after that the lyrics "the fight is done/ the war is won/ raise your hands toward the sun" kept playing in my head.  
> As it is 2Am and I've been going on 4 hours of sleep for almost 24hours I have little to no desire to proof read this in it's entirety.  
> This is the result.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Scant moonlight illuminates parts of the bridge as Harry shuffles towards the gate. Sweat and blood stained clothes scratch at his skin with each step forward.  Harry sits against the opening to the main gate with an exhausted sigh as he takes in the desolation lying before him.

The glittering castle he had called home for the last six years was little more than ruins. Numerous towers were missing and several more threaten to fall with each gentle breeze. Areas of the roof are caved in in a macabre patchwork. The smooth white stone and intricate archways are now jagged and stained with streaks of red and slashes of black. Strong walls that once echoed with the sounds of rushing footsteps, laughter, and menial gossip now lay strewn about little more than dust and rocks.

Is this what wandering muggles see when they stumble upon Hogwarts? A sanctuary without a glimmer of sun during a brisk day or a whisper of wind on a sweltering night. A sanctuary where life itself has become uninhabitable; a graveyard to its own past, present, and future.

 Harry could relate as he struggles against the weight of his eyelids. Ever since he had found out who he was in the wizarding world and what was expected of him, he knew what steps to take to accomplish the end goal. But now that it was finally over he was lost. Where did he go from here?

“What in the world are you doing out here, Potter?”

Harry startles awake at Draco’s voice coming from above him. Pale strips of colour paint the early morning sky. He must have finally succumbed to sleep sometime in the night, but not enough Harry thinks as he wipes grit from his eyes.

Harry groans, “What’s if look like, Malfoy? I’m trying to sleep.” He closes his eyes and huddles himself into a tight ball, trying to go back to sleep.

“Yes, I can see that. My question is why are you doing it out _here_?” Even with his eyes closed, Harry just knows Malfoy has one perfect eyebrow raised.  “Why didn’t you join the rest of us in the Great Hall?”

Harry replies with a disgruntled groan as he hears Malfoy sit down next to him. Just as he’s about to fall back asleep, he’s disturbed by a nudge on his arm. “What?” Harry demands as he finally turns to look at his undesired guest. His eyes land on a small plate of toast and eggs. Looking into Malfoy's eyes, Harry moves his body around and gently takes the place with a quiet thank you.

The two sit in silence as they watch sun light up the scars of war in front of them. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Malfoy murmurs.

Harry turns incredulous eyes towards Malfoy. “How can you think _this_ is in any way beautiful?” Harry gestures around them.

Solemn eyes meet Harry’s dead on, “Because it’s a new beginning,” he averred. “This is the first time since its creation where everything can start fresh.” Malfoy raises his hand between them and waits for Harry’s ok before giving a gentle caress to the lightning bolt on Harry’s forehead. Just as quickly as it came it was gone again. “The scars of its history may always be there, but they in no way define its future. Now more than ever, it’s up to us- as a group and as individuals- to build the frame work of a future we want to live.”

Harry puts his hand out between them and grins at his companions confusion. “Draco Malfoy, it’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Harry Potter.”


End file.
